The Lost Goddess
by Creative Appreciater
Summary: This story may first led you to believe that Olivia is a normal teenage girl, but at the end of the first chapter, you realize that that, is not the case. Olivia finds herself sad and bitter because her best, Sapphire, disappears, but that's not even the worst part. Sapphire's disappearance was her fault.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Greeting

"Olivia! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Patton called up to her daughter. "We're having grilled chicken, zucchini, and a fruit salad!"

"Okay! Sounds delicious! I'll be down in a minute!" Olivia called back down to her mother.

Olivia had been up in her bedroom reading a book. Her room was filled with bookshelves and those were filled with books. Her room was also very brightly colored. It had a lot of light blue, lime green, and hot pink. She had posters covering her walls and had her own phone in her room. She also had her own bathroom and was an only child.

Olivia had beautiful long brown hair, brown eyes that sparkled, and one of the brightest smiles you've ever seen. She was very smart, loved reading and writing, had quite a few friends and cared about everyone.

She flew down the stairs and went right into the kitchen to see if their was anything she could do last minute to help. When she came in through the door her mom immediately pounced on her. "Do I look alright? Does the food look good? Smell good? Maybe you should taste test it. I want everything to go perfectly."

"I know Mom. This is the first time David's meeting me and coming into our house and you want everything to be absolutely perfect. Which means I must be polite, as usual, and offer him anything he needs, as I probably would anyways, and always use my manners, once again, as usual." Olivia took a deep breath. "Plus that means no mentioning that I'm a goddess, so no mentioning my real name. Just that I go to a school for 'gifted' people."

"Thank you so much! You remembered everything I told you. I just hope you also remembered that we will eventually tell him about you. Probably the next time he comes over. I just want him to get to know you first. Then if he likes you, and we think we have a future, we'll tell him, together. But I don't want your secret exposed if it won't even work out." Mrs. Patton explained.

"I know. I won't say anything unless you want me too or I think it's right." Olivia said in a bored tone like she was repeating it for the 50th time.

"Right. Okay now. Can you please taste the food?" Mrs. Patton asked.

"Of course." Olivia agreed. She did taste the food and it tasted amazing. "Best meal ever!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Fantastic!" Mrs. Patton exclaimed happily. Just then the doorbell rang and Mrs. Patton nearly jumped out of her skin. "Can you get that please? I just need to freshen up a little bit more real quick."

"I'd be happy to answer the door, but Mom you look fine. In fact you look better than fine, you look stunning."

"Oh, you're too kind. But seriously I need to just take one more quick look." Her mom said as she dashed off to the bathroom.

Olivia went to the door and opened it with a very wide smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Larkin! Won't you please come in?" Olivia said, gesturing for him to come in.

"Oh, why thank you!" Mr. Larkin said coming in and sitting on the plush, black couch. "But please, call me David. By the way, I must say that you look absolutely stunning. Your mother has told me much about you but she never said how beautiful you are. How old are you again?"

"Oh, why thank you, David, I'm 15." Olivia thanked him nicely. She was wearing a beautiful dress, which she almost never wore but her mom had asked her to just this once. It was a light purple, short-sleeved dress that was plain and had ruffles on the bottom hem. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to answer the door. My mother and I were just making last minute preparations, in fact she's just finishing up getting ready." Olivia took a quick look around. "Until she comes out can I get you anything? Perhaps a glass of water or something else to drink?"

"A glass of water sounds fantastic right now. Thank you very much." David said.

"Okay, I'll go and get that right away." Olivia smiled widely as she walked back into the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

Just then Mrs. Patton walked through the kitchen to go into the living room. "As you probably know, David is waiting in the living room. He asked for this glass of water and then I'll be right in."

"Great. Did he seem to like you so far?" Olivia's mom asked.

"Mom, we didn't really get to talk much yet, but yes, so far he seems to like me, and so far I like him too." Olivia smiled.

"Great!" Mrs. Patton clapped her hands together excitedly and then entered the living room.

"Hello, David! How are you? I take it my daughter has said hello and asked you if needed anything?" Mrs. Patton asked courteously.

"I am doing very well thank you, Kimberly. And yes, of course, your daughter, Olivia, is very kind. In fact here she comes with the glass of water I asked her for." David said as Olivia walked in and handed him a glass of ice-cold water. "Thank you very much, deary."

"No problem." Olivia replied and took a seat next to her mother.

"So, dinner is ready, shall we?" Olivia's mother asked.

"I can eat anytime, Kimberly. Might I ask what we are having?" David asked kindly.

"Oh, of course you can ask!" Kimberly exclaimed as she got up and led them all into the kitchen. "We are having grilled chicken, zucchini, and fruit salad. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Of course! It's sounds superb!" David answered.

Olivia and her mom set the table and dished up everything while David told them a really funny story about this one time when he went golfing with a buddy and he missed the ball 7 times in a row and the last time he accidentally threw the club. By the time he was finished they were all sitting at the table, laughing harder than they ever had before.

They all dug in, eating, talking, sharing funny stories. By the time the meal was over everyone had had a great time and were thoroughly stuffed.

"I'll clean up the dishes in here while you two go out there and chitchat a little bit more, then I'll come out and join you guys." Olivia suggested.

"Okay, thank you sweetie." Her mom, said and then kissed her on the forehead. Then she led David through the door to the living room again.

Just as Olivia was finishing up her mother came back in the room. "I know I need your approval, which is why I came in here, but I think we should tell him. I feel like I have a future with him and I really like him, so please, can we tell him?"

"Sure. Let's go out there now." Olivia agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking the News

"Um, David, my mother and I have something we must tell you." Olivia said nervously.

"Okay, is something wrong?" David asked, a little bit scared.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly reassured. "It's just, I don't want their to be secrets between us."

"So, I think my mom told you, I go to a 'gifted' school, right." At this David nodded. "Well, that's true, but not exactly. Um, my real name is Amethyst and I'm a goddess. To be specific, the goddess of Books."

David stared at both of them open-mouthed. "Okay, is, um, are, are you, Kimberly, a goddess too? What about her father?"

"No. I'm not a goddess, and her father wasn't a god either. We're normal, but this happens sometimes when two mortals get together and they have a child that is special. Like Olivia." Mrs. Patton explained.

"So, um, this special school I go to is a school for gods and goddesses to train them and teach them not only about the real world, but our world too." Olivia explained.

David hadn't said anything for a few minutes, they were worried he was going to faint when he finally opened his mouth and said, "I know. I know what school it is and I know about the normal parents, special child thing, because my son, Ace, the one I was telling you about, is a god."

"Really?" Olivia asked excited now. "Does he go to the same school?"

David cleared his throat, "Yes. He really likes it at that school."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Wait a second, did you say his name was Ace? Is that his fake name or godly name?" Olivia asked.

"It's both. The name chosen for him at birth as a god was Ace, but we decided that it was a pretty ordinary name so we kept it as his fake name too. Besides this way there was no confusion about what to call him when, he's always Ace." David explained.

"Yeah, Ace! I know him. Isn't he the god of, um, oh it's on the tip of my tongue, um-" Olivia thought.

"Everything modern." David finished for her.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted excitedly. "Yeah there's a god or goddess for everything in our school. We're all very minor though. Not as big as Athena or Zeus." Olivia said with a sigh.

For the next few hours they sat and talked, mostly about gods and goddesses, and what they did in school and everything.

"Well, this has been truly lovely. Thank you. And I will be sure to tell Ace that your daughter goes to the same school and is a goddess." David thanked them with a smile.

"Great. Well, I'd love to meet Ace myself." Olivia's mom said. "And I'm sure that Olivia and Ace would like to get to know each other outside of school, so we should set up a time for all of us to get together sometime soon."

"That sounds marvelous." David agreed.

They showed him to the door and said good night, then Olivia went up to her room to give her mom and David a moment to themselves.

"Well, this has been fun." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, it has. Well, I should get home. Good night." David said just before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She smiled. "Night." Then as he walked away she closed the door. "You can come back down now!"

Then Olivia came back down and into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She had changed clothes. Now she was wearing black sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and fuzzy, purple socks.

"Oh, why'd you change? You looked so pretty." Olivia's mom said.

"Thank you, but you know that I don't like to wear dresses that much. I am much more comfortable in this outfit." Olivia gestured to what she was wearing. "Anyways, so I take it you had a good night." She asked with a mysterious smile spreading across her face.

"Let me ask you a quick question." Her mom said.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked still smiling.

"How much of what goes on the porch can you see from that window in your room?" Her mom asked, smiling.

"Everything!" Olivia answered clapping her hands. "You really like him! And I can tell he really likes you!"

"That's great but stop spying!" Mrs. Patton scolded, still smiling though.

"Oh, okay."

"Now go up stairs and get ready for bed. You can read but don't stay up too late. You have the review test tomorrow." Mrs. Patton said.

"Fine." Olivia sighed and went up to her room.

. . . . . .

"Hey Sapphire!" Amethyst greeted her best friend in the hallway by her locker.

"Hey, what's up? Why didn't you answer the phone last night? I tried calling you, like, seven times." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Last night my mom's boyfriend came over to meet me. We spent the whole night with him basically. After he left at like 8:45, I saw your messages but my mom wouldn't let me call you back because she said I had to study for the review test today." Amethyst apologized.

"You, study, for a review test? You're the smartest person I know, and you read books on the big gods, for fun. Why do you need to study?" Sapphire said.

"Mother's rules." Amethyst said simply. Then Sapphire shut her locker and they walked into class together.

As they took their seats they had to separate because their seats were on opposite sides of the room, then class began.

"Okay everyone, time for the review test. Amethyst, will you please pass out the papers?" Mrs. Stellar announced.

"I would love too." Amethyst replied. She went up to the front of the class, took the papers, and passed them out. Then she returned to her seat.

"Very good, thank you. You may begin, now." Mrs. Stellar said.

Amethyst picked up her pencil and looked down at her sheet of paper. These questions are so easy!, she thought.

1. Who are the 'big three' gods? Amethyst knew the answer right away. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades.

2. What is Poseidon's symbol of power? A trident. She instantly thought.

3. What is Athena the goddess of? Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

All the answers to the questions came easily to Amethyst. It was review after all, but she always found books about the other big gods interesting. The only question she had trouble answering was the last one. On every test Mrs. Stellar made, she had the last question be an opinion or something.

What is your biggest fear?

What?! Amethyst thought. What kind of question is that? Wait a moment, what is my biggest fear? She didn't know how to answer it. She had never really thought about it. My biggest fear. Being alone! She realized. This could mean two different things! I would hate to be alone and be the only special or different person, and I would hate it if I was the only person on earth! She wrote this down just in time.

"Pencils down! Please pass your papers forward." Mrs. Stellar said. The person in front of Amethyst turned around to take her paper.

"Wait a second!" She said as she handed it to him. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized this before. "You're Ace!"

Ace looked confused. "Yeah, and you're Amethyst. What's your point?"

"You're David's son." Amethyst said, excitement coursing through her.

"Yeah?" Ace asked, still confused.

"Your father, David, is dating my mom, Kimberly. Last night he came over to our house and had dinner with my mom and I. Right before he left he said he would tell you how I went to the same school as you. I guess he never got around to it."

Ace turned back around quick and passed the papers forward then turned back around as the teacher said, "Okay, now as usual is free time, you may talk to your neighbor quietly or read a book or something as long as it is quiet."

"Okay," Ace began. "I don't know if this is a joke, or if you're the goddess of crazy, but my dad is not dating anyone named Kimberly, and he's certainly not dating your mom because he's dating someone named Sarah and she's a teacher at a normal school and she doesn't have any kids."

"What, no! You're Ace Larkin and your dad is David Larkin. Your father David Larkin, is dating my mom Kimberly Patton, and I am Amethyst/ Olivia Patton. Last night your dad came over to my house to have dinner with my mom and I and to get to know me. I'm Amethyst the goddess of books and our parents have a date night every Sunday night. Like last night." Amethyst insisted.

"No." Ace said, anger creeping into his voice. "My dad, David Larkin is dating Sarah Mungle. She teaches science over at a normal, non-god/goddess school in Appleton. Plus, Sunday night is not his date night, Saturday night is. Sunday night is the night he goes out and plays poker with some of his friends."

"No it isn't. Saturday night is his poker night. He told my mom and I last night." Amethyst said, anger coming to her too.

"Listen it's my dad. I think I know what he does." Ace said, his face getting red. "Besides, either he lied to me, he lied to you, or you're crazy."

"Wait a second, you forgot one possibility, he lied to both of us. He told you that he was going out to poker, when really he came to my house, and he told my mom and I that he was going to poker when he was going out with this other chick, Sarah." Amethyst explained.

"No way. My dad would never do that." Ace defended.

"Really? When you get home tonight, ask your dad what his buddies names are. Or what type of poker he plays. If it takes him too long to answer, you have your answer." Amethyst said.

Ace stared at her for a moment, shook his head, and turned back around. Amethyst stared at the back of his head for a moment then took out a book to read for the rest of the class. Then she thought of something. She quickly wrote down her phone number and poked Ace in the back of his head.

"What do you want now?" He growled.

"After you ask your dad, call me about what he said, then I might want to talk to him after." Ace didn't look like that would be happening at all. "Please, I don't want my mom hurt like this." Ace nodded, took her phone number, and turned around.

"I don't want your mom hurt either, and I surely don't want my dad doing this to anyone." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth at Last

"Dad, I realized today, that we never really talk." Ace said to his dad as he walked in the kitchen after school.

"Okay then, we can talk for a bit. Did you have a conversation in mind?" David asked as he peeled potatoes for the dinner they were having that night.

"Well, actually, I did. I wanted to talk to you about poker. You know how your poker night is Sunday night? Well, I wanted to know what your friends names are. I mean you never talk about them, and also, I was thinking of learning how to play poker. And I realized that there are many different kinds of poker. Which kind do you play?" Ace asked the questions Amethyst had told him to.

As soon as his dad had heard the word 'poker' though he immediately stopped peeling. "My, my poker friends? Well I mean, really, I've never talked about them before? Um, we play, regular poker. My friends names are, um, um, Sam, and uh, um, Fred, and then there's um, Tommy. Yeah, Sam, Fred, and Tommy." David smiled to himself and continued to peel.

"Oh, cool." Ace said, even though he didn't think it was cool and there was no trace of a smile on his face. Then he got an idea. "So what are they like?"

Ace saw the smile leave David's face. One second it was there, the next it was gone. "What?" He nearly shouted. Then recollecting himself said, "Well, Fred is, well he really likes poker, he's the best one of us all. Then there's Tommy, and he really likes sports. He loves going to football games and everything. Then, um, Dan, Dan loves being outside. He really likes fishing and, stuff."

Dan? Ace thought. Wow, he can't even remember the name he just came up with for his best friend. "They seem like a really nice group of guys. Thanks for sharing Dad, I hope you have fun with them on Saturday."

"Oh, yeah, Saturday night is the best with those guys." David said, as Ace left the kitchen.

Ace got on the phone the minute he was up in his room. He waited for Amethyst to pick up, finally. "Hello?" He heard come through the phone.

"Yeah, hi, it's me, Ace." He said. "I hate to say this, but you were right. My dad took forever making up names for his buddies, then forgot one of the names and made up a different one, then when I said to have fun with them on Saturday, he said he would. Oh, and he said that he plays regular poker."

Amethyst was quiet for a while. "Can you give him the phone? I have a plan. Just tell him I called to ask him a favor." Then Ace was silent for a while. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Wait one minute, I'll go give him the phone." Ace said.

He went down stairs and back in the kitchen. "Hey Dad? Some girl is on the phone, she wants to ask you a question."

"What's her name?" David asked not even turning around.

"It's some chick named Olivia." Ace replied.

"Here give me the phone!" His dad said hurriedly, immediately setting down the potato and ripping the phone from his son's grasp. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi! It's me, Olivia, Kimberly's daughter. I wanted to ask you a huge favor. I know that on Sunday nights you usually go out with my mom, but I have a doctors appointment on Sunday and my mom has to take me. So I wondering if you could cancel your poker night on Saturday and come over then? It would mean alot to us, and my mom doesn't know yet."

"I don't know, I mean, my buddies would be pretty disappointed." David said.

"I know, but you can just move your date with Sarah to Sunday night when you usually go out with my mom." Olivia explained slyly.

"I know I could, but how would Sarah take- Wait a second! How do you know about Sarah?" David asked furious.

"I learn things, but that is not the point, the point is how could you do this to Sarah and my mom? More importantly, how could you lie to your son?" Olivia questioned, then immediately regretted it.

"What?!" David bellowed. "My son told you this? ACE!"

"No, no, no he didn't. He didn't have anything to do with this. It was my fault, I, um, I," she had to figure out something to say that would get Ace out of this mess. "I overheard your conversation with Sarah when my mom and I were in the kitchen and you were in the living room. I heard everything and afterwards when you were in the bathroom I took your phone, checked the number and wrote it down, then later I called her. She told me everything because I lied and told her I was your daughter." Amethyst said. "It had nothing to do with Ace."

Just then Ace came into the kitchen, and cowered in front of his father. "Yes?"

"Never mind with you Ace." He said as he turned away. "Now you listen here, Amethyst. I know that's your real name and you need to stay out of people's business, and if you know what's good for you, you will not mention a word of this to your mother, Sarah, or my son Ace. Got it?"

"No promises." Amethyst said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Breakfast of Bad News

"Who were on the phone with dear?" Amethyst's mother asked as she shredded lettuce for the salad they were supposed to have that night.

"Um, well it's a long story, and it brings up something that I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute to sit down and talk a little bit?" Amethyst asked politely.

"Of course, but I have to be honest with you dear, right now you're kind of scaring me." She said taking a seat at the counter across from Amethyst.

"Okay, I was just on the phone with David. And please mom, I don't mean to be rude but please don't interrupt me." Amethyst began, seeing her mom was about to say something. Her mother just gave a small nod and Amethyst continued. "Well, let's start at the beginning. Today in school I saw Ace, he was sitting in front of me, so I said, oh hey, you're Ace! We started this conversation and as we were talking, well, we were talking about his dad. I said that I thought he enjoyed his date last night with you and meeting me and I was asking if David said anything to Ace and then he started saying, that he didn't come to our house last night." Amethyst paused a moment, starting to regret this. "Anyways, we talked for a long time and Ace said that his dad wasn't going out with you, but some girl named Sarah. So we kind of argued back and forth. He said that Saturday night was his date night and Sunday night was poker night. So I said that he needed to ask his dad a few questions when he got home, about like poker and stuff, questions that would prove if he actually went to poker. He did ask him, and David lied, quite badly to Ace, and then he called me and told me everything. So then I spoke to David and tricked him into telling me everything." Amethyst stopped and looked at her mom. "I'm so sorry, but David has been cheating on you."

Amethyst's mom was silent for a very long time, but eventually she said, "Thank you very much sweetie for telling me. I know this must have been hard on you. Um, I need to break things up with David. Can you please hand me the phone?"

"Of course. But you need to know that I will be right here the whole time. Plus try and leave Ace out of this." Amethyst explained. "If David knew it had something to do with Ace, he would be in huge trouble, and he doesn't deserve that."

"Alright, I'll try and leave Ace out of this, what did you say when he asked you how you found out?" Mrs. Patton asked.

"I lied and said I overheard him talking to Sarah and that when he went to the bathroom I checked his phone, saw Sarah's number and later called her." Amethyst said, a guilty look spreading across her face.

"Wait, he left his phone out here when he went to the bathroom? I thought he took his phone everywhere with him." Mrs. Patton looked puzzled.

"He does. I didn't check his phone and didn't overhear any conversation. I didn't even realize he was talking on the phone when we were in kitchen, it was just a guess, all of it was." Amethyst still looked slightly ashamed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well, normally, for lying that much I would be, but you did it for others. You did it so I would know the truth, and you did it so Ace wouldn't get into huge trouble, for that, I'm proud of you. Now, I will be calling David and know you want to be there for me, but I really want to do this alone. Is that okay with you?" Amethyst's mom looked at her, begging for it to be okay.

"Yeah, I understand. One more quick thing, normally in this situation, I wouldn't say, 'have fun' because you're breaking up with someone, but please mom, break his heart and have fun." Amethyst left the room looking slightly pleased, she knew she had down the right thing.

. . . . . .

Amethyst got up the next morning ready to take on the day. She got dressed, she brushed her hair, she brushed her teeth and she went down for breakfast. She felt that nothing could go wrong, but she was sadly mistaken.

"Good morning Mom! How are you? How did it go with David last night?" Amethyst said this with a very happy and cheery voice.

Her mother had been washing her hands in the sink, with her back to Amethyst, now she turned around and faced her daughter. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still in her pj's.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong? Does it have anything to do with David?" Amethyst dropped her backpack and went over to her mom, flinging her arms around and hugging her tightly.

"No. No sweetie, it has nothing to do with David. Last night went well enough. But we need to talk. Um, school is canceled for today. So, I'll go get dressed and we can go out for some breakfast okay? I'll be right back down, we can talk at the restaurant." Her mother looked ill, but she wasn't.

"Mom, you're scaring me. What's going on? Why is school canceled? Why have you been crying?" Amethyst looked she was about to cry herself.

"There's no reason to be scared, and I'll explain it all over breakfast, I promise sweetie." Her mom said and left the kitchen to get dressed.

Amethyst waited around in the kitchen for a few minutes and did a thumb war with herself, finally her mom came back into the kitchen all cleaned up and asked, "Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Then seeing that Amethyst was about to ask, again, what was going on, she added, "And please, just let me explain later.

Amethyst nodded and said, "How about Perkins?"

"Sounds great. Are you all ready?" Amethyst nodded her head. "Okay, let's get in the car."

The drive to Perkins wasn't long, but it felt like it took forever because neither of them spoke the whole way there. Finally they pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. They walked into the building and went to the front desk.

The man behind the desk/podium said, "Hi. Welcome to Perkins. How may I help you two fine young ladies today?"

"Hi." Amethyst's mom said in reply. "We would like a table for two today please."

"Right away." The man said. He grabbed to menus and two sets of silverware and said, "Right this way."

They followed to a table and sat down after he placed the menus and silverware. "Is there anything I can help you two with right away?"

"Um, I don't think so, thank you." Mrs. Patton said.

The man walked away and the Amethyst and her mom began to look at their menus. Shortly afterward a different man came up to their table and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Andy and I'll be your server today. The specialties for breakfast today are the cinnamon pancakes and the breakfast burrito. Can I start you ladies off with some drinks?"

"Uh, yes. I'll have some coffee, just plain, black coffee please." Mrs. Patton said.

"And I'll have some of your chocolate milk please." Amethyst said.

"Sounds great. Would you like another minute to look at your menus or do you know what you want?" Andy asked politely.

"We know what we would like." Mrs. Patton said. "I would like the breakfast burrito please."

"Okay the breakfast burrito comes with one side-" Andy began.

"Yes, I would like the muffin please." Mrs. Patton interrupted.

"Sounds good and for you miss?" Andy asked turning to Amethyst.

"I would like the blueberry pancakes please." Amethyst said.

"Alright and the blueberry pancakes come with two sides if you want them." Andy showed Amethyst the page with the sides on it and then began to list them. "The sides are scrambled eggs, fried eggs, boiled eggs, basically any kind of egg really. Then there's sausage, bacon, turkey bacon, doughnuts, hash browns, toast, english muffin, bagel, muffin. There really are many choices, do any of those sound good to you?"

"Yes, I think I will do the hash browns and the sausage please." Amethyst said.

"Great, is there anything else I can get you two to start?" Andy asked.

"No I don't think so." Amethyst said.

"Okay, then I can take your menus." They handed him their menus. "Thank you. Your drinks should be out very soon and your breakfast shortly after that."

"Great, thanks." Amethyst and her mom said at the same time.

Andy nodded and walked away to tend to another table.

"So can you please tell me what this is about now?" Amethyst begged.

"Um, sure. I don't want to say this at all, because I dread it, but you have the right to know." Her mom said. "Your friend, Sapphire, was taken from the school yesterday. Apparently she had stayed after school to ask a teacher for help on something, and she was taken by someone or something evil. So were all the teachers. The school had been closed, possibly forever, because of lack of teachers and lack of security. I'm so sorry."

Amethyst sat there for awhile, not knowing what to say, not wanting any of this to be true. Her life revolved around that school, around her best friend. It couldn't be true. "What will happen to me?" Amethyst asked in a barely audible tone. "I mean, there's no other school like ours anywhere near the state. I won't get a proper education. More importantly, who will rescue Sapphire?"

Her mother sighed. "You will go to a normal school. With normal children and learn about everything you need to know. As for Sapphire, they aren't even sure she's alive anymore. No one even has a clue to where she is, who took her, or how to save her. No one knows where to begin."

"Well, I know just about as much as they do, and I'm going to look for her!" Amethyst stood up as if to leave and start looking for her lost friend right then, but her mother stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No you are not." She said sternly. "There is no way on Earth that I'm letting you go look for her like that."

Amethyst gave a slight growl, but decided it was best not to do that to her mom. "Fine. Why did they take her anyways? There's about a thousand other people they could have taken. Why'd they choose her?"

Her mother was silent for a long time. "I don't know." She whispered.

Amethyst was just about to nod in agreement, but she realized she saw a special glint in her mother's eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"

That shocked her mother. "W-what? I told you, I don't know." Her mom was trying to get rid of that look in her eyes, she could tell that Amethyst knew she was lying, but was desperately trying to cover it up.

"Come on Mom! I'm not a little, I can handle it! Please!" Amethyst finished it off with a beg.

"Please, she was taken, I don't think you should know why, can't we just leave it at that? Please?" Her mother whispered.

"No!" Amethyst shouted, raising her voice. "Absolutely not! Why can't you tell me? Oh, I get it now. It's not that you don't want me to know, but the fact that you don't trust me!"

Now she'd done it. That line always proved a winner, her mom hated it when she thought other people thought she didn't trust them. "Honey please sit down." Her mother whispered, resting her hand on her daughter's, for she was still standing. "It's not that I don't you, but I don't trust strangers, there could easily be someone here listening in. I promise, I'll tell you in the car, okay?"

They ate their breakfast in peace, and silence. And were very quickly on their way. As soon as they were in the car and on their way Amethyst looked at her mom expectantly.

Her mother heaved a big sigh and gave in. "Ok. The reason they took Sapphire, is because they thought it was you. For whatever reason, the man that took her thought it was you. Nobody has any idea why he wanted you, and that's the truth."


End file.
